the Abstergo files
by Darksavior117
Summary: we all know of subect 17 and how he was forced into the animus. but what of the other subjects. these are there stories as accounted by Dr vidic himself. each one from diffrent corners of the worlds and each with legacies from across time.
1. Subject 1: George Delamar

**hey i had this panned for a long time so here is the first part of 16.**

**to be honest i don't think people might like this pretty much its pretty much and meant to be more of a log then story.**

**and finding stuff for victorian england was actually hard.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own assassins creed**

Subject 1: George Delamar

age: 21

Date of birth: April 6th 1963

Hair colour: blonde

eye colour: blue

profession: Abstergo employee

purpose: Test run the Animus

Animus project Leader: Dr. Warren Vidic

Assistant: marcus Hamilton

location: Abstergo facility: London, England

Date: march 17th 1984

Mr Delamar graciously volunteered to test run the Animus . A machine that allows the user to relive the memories of there ancestors. After the success of the Sophia project we discovered that our D.N.A contains memories passed on by our ancestor's and the animus lets us access them. This may prove very useful in the war against our age old nemesis the assassins. However the first thing we must do is make sure the animus works. Mr. Delamar is our first subject to test the animus and hopefully not the last. In this project i am not working alone, along with me is my assistant Marcus Hamilton a 30 year old graduate student, were he got his degree however doesn't matter.

We strapped Mr. Delamar into the animus. Luckily his mind was able to connect with the animus. We had no idea where to start so we started with a more recent Ancestor and Assassin Edward Dalmony who lived during 19th century Victorian England. The first Memory Sequence we looked at involved Edwards induction to the Assassins. Edward was an orphan on the streets of London in 1840 when he was 16 he stole a loaf of bread from a local bakery. The guards started to pursue him through the streets. Surprisingly at his age Edward could scale buildings, this proved as an asset to escape the Guards. Edward then Came to a dead End and was surrounded by guards. Then a man wearing a white hooded robe came and swiftly killed the Guards. Edward thanked the man and the man stuck out his arm and asked if Edward would like to meet his brothers. Which he gladly accepted.

We then let Mr Delamar out of the Animus for the Day. Today we found out the Animus worked, but we decided to keep Mr Delamar and see what the effect on the human mind were. the first time he came out he had a small headache.

The next following week we viewed Edwards days of training as An Assassin from him scaling buildings, to his first assassination of a banker and Templar named Arthur Montebank. Then we viewed Edward receiving his hidden bade and performing his first leap of faith official becoming an assassin. Among his order was there mentor Alex Mccay, Jaime Feton the man who brought him into the order, and Edwards lover Deborah McKenzie.

After reviewing that sequence we jumped to 1845 were Edward was sent to Ireland during the great famine. Edward travelled to Dublin to track down a Templar hitman John O'leary. Edward searched for his target and assassinated him in the streets of Dublin. We then jumped to 1848 when Edward stayed in Dublin for 3 years to route out Templars in the city. It was then that he joined with fellow Assassin William Smith O'Brien in his rebellion. during the rebellion Edward assissnated a templar sub-inspector Trant. however O'brien was injured. He was saved by edward, James James Stephens and Terence Bellew MacManus. later at the end of the rebellion Edward assissnated the templar sub-inspector Cox at boulea hill.

We then gave Mr Delamar a break for the night. He was showing signs of seeing the life of edward outside The animus. we asked how he felt and he said it felt like his mind was bleeding abit. so i called it the bleeding effect,

The next morning we viewed Edwards life during the Crimean war in 1853. We viewed Edwards involvment during the Battle of Malakoff in 1855 were he helpedthe french Genral Mac-mahon win the battle by assissnating the templar leaders Pavel Nakhimov, Vladimir Istomin, and Vladimir Kornilov. Edward then left The sige of Sevastopol.

We then jummped to 1860. during that sequence Edward hunted Prince Albert who was secretly a Templar as he was on his way to failed to kill Albert as he escaped while edward chased his carriage. a year later edward inflitrated Windsor castle and poisned him. edward aslo took from Alberts body a strange artifact he called the apple. Edward barely survived after the Templars Tried to Track him and retake the apple. They eventually found there Assassin hideout in edinburgh and killed Alex. Edward then travled to Cardiff and hide the apple in the norman Keep in Cardiff castle. During a few years of hiding edward and Deboreah concieved a child in 1878.

After that sequence we let Mr Delamar go again, but he asked me something. He asked what will we learn from his memories. I told him that we would find more about our enemy. I asked Mr Delamar if he had Assassin connections and he told me that his father was an assassin who joined the tempplars and was killed by the assassins 3 years ago. Mr Delamars condition seemed to grow worse though.

The next day we jumped to 1888 when Edward hunted down a Templar named jack the ripper who murdered sevral prostitutes. After months of hunting down the killer Edward found him and an alley and chased him through the streets of london till he finally assassinated him. Edward then threw the killers body in a nearby river.

We then decided to give Mr delamar another break for the day Because his condition was gettign worse by the minute. Marcus said we should let him go, but i refused saying we should see what else his mind holds.

We then viewed one final memory of Edwards. In this memory Eward traveled to corburg Germany and assinate the grand master of the templar order Alfred Ernest Albert in 1900. Edward inflitrated his home and assissnated him. One of his fellow Assassins made a cover up story that he died of throat cancer. A year later Edward was brought to the island of wight by queen victoria who revealed herself to be a templar and wanted revenge for her husband and sons death.. She attempted to execute edward Edward but he was saved by Jaime. Edward then shot the queen, but she didn't die. Edward and jamie then escaped the island and returned to there hideout in cardiff with deborah to raise his son into the order. a month later queen victoria died of her injury and bringing an end to the victorian era.

We then let mr Delamar out of the Animus. and said we were finished with his mind. we had our doctors look after him and the bleeding effect didn't seem to get worse after. i then sent Marcus and a few others to look for the artifact in cardiff castle but unfortunaly it was gone. the artifact instrested me the most i wondered how many more there were and how to find them. This was now the new purpose of the animus project now to find Assassin descendents and look through there memories to find these artifacts and then retrieve them. after Mr Delamar's mind becam more stable i sent him to retrive our next animus subject.

**anyway i really think people might dislike this but if you do like it review on which time period you would like to see next. but please do not ask for ww2 i plan that for subject 12 so i can keep it canon.**

**i did some editing thanks to the advice of Soozin Hevincarrr and i hope this isn't as repitiative as before. **


	2. Subject 2: Robert Nemoy

**I have edit this one a lot. so enjoy**

Subject 2: Robert Nemoy

age: 20

Date of birth: June 16th 1964

Hair colour: black

eye colour: brown

profession: Police officer

purpose: use memories to find pieces of Eden

Animus project Leader: Dr. Warren Vidic

location: Abstergo facility: London, England

Date: April 20th 1984

After our Success with Mr. Delamar we took in another subject. However Mr Nemoy wasn't as willingly as our previous subject. Mr Nemoy is a descdent of an assassin from 1st century Rome who came in contact with peice of eden. Wile on patrol, Mr Delamar retreived Mr Nemoy and brought him to London where we put him in the Animus. it was difficult at first unlike subject 1, subject 2 resisted and pulled him out of the animus. only chance to get what we wanted was to sedate him, it helped but his mind still had trouble with the animus.

The particular memories we observed was of a roman assassin named Leonius. We didn't know much about Leonius except he was a gladiator. The memory we viewed took place in Rome 5 A.D. Leonius was in a macth against a templar named Anacletos. After an extremley long battle Leonius was able to cut Anacletos's legs and crimple him on the ground. Leonius waited for Emperor Augustus's thumb to decide his opponent's fate. Agustus's thumb turned downward and Leonius thrust his sword into Anacletos. when Leonus returned to his quarters. there was a man in a white hood and wore roman armour. Leonus asked who he was and the the hooded man told him he was here to give him an reward and handed him a wooden sword with the assassins insingia on it.

The session ended and we let Mr Nemoy out, He was angry at us and demanded answers. I told him that we needed him to help us find what we are looking for. of course he asked what it was but i told him he will see soon. So far he didn't show any bleeding affect symptons like Subject 1 except for a small headache. We decided that was a common reaction to beeing in the Animus for the first time, but i still told Mr Hamilton to keep track of other reactions.

The next day we put Mr Hawke into the animus again. A 4 years later Leonius had become a full fledge assassin. The specific Memory we observed was of Leonius heading to Illyricum. Lupos joined up with Another assassin named Genral Tiberius. Together with Marcus Valerius Messalla Messallinus and Tiberius's nephew Germanicus. They where able to Crush the rebellion which was led by Templer Bato 1. and warlord Bato 11 who surrendered to Tiberius and was killed by his former ally. Bato 1 however didn't die in the rebellion and Leonius tracked him Down to the town of Ravenna in Italy where he assassinated him.

That same Year we observed as Leonius participated in the Battle of the Teutoburg Forest. Leonius was against both sides and Assassinated the Roman templar Publius Quinctilius Varus. However his other Target, the leader of the Germanics ,Arminius who was able to wound leonius and escape. Leonius then regrouped with his brothers and escaped as the Germanics crushed the Romans.

We let Mr Nemoy out for the day. during his break he said that history is wrong and that the animus has shown us the truth. He asked what i all knew and i told him the templers and assassins have hidden the truth from the normal people and that Abstergo is a templer front. Nemoy then retired for the nigth as if disturbed by what i told him. Mr Hamilton then told me that Mr Nemoy was showing Bleeding effects.

As usual we put him in the animus again. The memory we seen was in 21 A.D. by that time Tiberius became emperor giving the Assassins power. Tiberius ordered Leonius to Assassinate Arminius once and for all. Leonius bribed members of his own tribe who felt he became to powerful. Leonius disguised himself as one of his new allies and assassinated Arminius in his tent. As a reward leonius' allies gave him Armimius's sword which is in fact a piece of eden.

we got Mr Nemoy out a.s.a.p. within a few days we found a p.o.e, however we still need to know what Leonius did with it. Nemoy asked if this was what we are looking for. i said yes and he asked if he can go. i told him we still need him and to get rest for the night. Mr Hamilton was getting worried about the bleeding effect, but i told him the sword was more important.

Next Day we jumped to 37 A.D. Leonius was at meeting with Tiberius and shows him the sword. Tiberius is intrigued and says to guard that with his life. right away a unknown Templar assassin kills Tiberius to stop the Assassins power. in a fit of rage Leonius uses the sword to kill the Templar. Leonius mourns the lost of his friend. However Caligula a Templar ally became emperor and made Leonius a wanted fugitive. in the next year Caligula executed the Assassins ally Tiberius Gemellus. in 41 A.D Leonius and other assassins come out of hiding and Leonius infiltrated Caligula's chamber and leonius stabbed him with a knife.

After Caligula"s death his uncle and Templar Claudius becomes emperor. In 50 A.D Claudius captured Leonius and tortured him. He took the sword and left Leonius for dead. 4 years later Leonius recruited Claudius's fourth wife Agrippina the Younger into the assassins and she poisoned him and took the sword and gave it to Leonius. How ever Claudius's adoptive son who is also a Templar Nero becomes Emperor.

In 60 A.D Nero sent agents to hunt down Leonius which forced him to relocate to Britannia. However during this time the Celtic queen Bouddica started an uprising. Leonius joined the roman forces at Watling street led by Gaius Suetonius Paulinus. Paulinus' plan was to use his men to fight off Boudicca's army while Leonius assasinates her. Leonius crossed the battle field and made his way to Bouddicca. She expected him and drew her sword then the two fought. Leonius one by stabbing her in the heart. The roman legion then defeated the rebels. After the battle Paulinus urged Leonius to go back to rome.

in 64 A.D Nero attempted to destroy the assassins hideout by burning it. however the fire spread and cause the great fire of Rome. Leonius helped put out the fire, but a lot of Rome was destroyed. Leonius then decided to assassinate Nero. In 68 A.D Leonius started a revolt against the emperor and during the chaos infiltrated his palace, but before Leonius could kill Nero, he killed himself.

We gave Mr Nemoy a break, but he seemed nervous as if he knew that we weren't going to let him go. we where so close to finding the sword i juts knew it. Mr Hamilton and i had an argument however saying that i thought some old artifact was more important than a human life as Mr Newsboy's bleeding effect got worse. i just ignored it, the sword was more important.

In 79 A.D Leonius Traveled to Pompeii. Leonius now 90 years old planned to hide the sword before he died as it was to powerful. In his final day mt Vesuvius erupted and left destruction. Leonius in an act of desperation, Leonius hid himself and the sword under the remains of a house destroyed by the volcano. as the eruption finished and made a tomb for Leonius and the sword.

As soon as it happened, we let Mr Nemoy out and locked him and his room. We sent a team led by George to Pompeii to retread the sword. Now the only loose end was Mr Nemoy who new to much. Mr Hamilton of course was against the idea of disposing of him, but i persuaded him that it was a sacrifice for our cause. He finally agreed and we ordered a guard to dispose of Mr Nematode. Mr Nematode obviously herd us, because when the guard opened the door he was quickly disarmed by Mr Nemoy. He then ran as fast as he could and caused a lot of trouble. we finally cornered him, but the tricky bastard decided to do what his ancestors did and jumps out of a window. There was no sign of him and we assumed he is dead. However i have my doubts as it was only a 2 story jump and there was pond outside of the facility. It didn't matter though Mr Nemoy served his purpose, only concern was to find another subject and find more pieces of Eden.

**ok so review and give me ideas for next setting even though subjects 3,4 will be in Germany and Russia.**


End file.
